


Cas x Reader

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, greys anatomy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: You collapse during a hunt, Cas rushes you to the hospital only to find out that you have an incurable illness.





	Cas x Reader

In Seattle, there have been several reports of strange occurrences leading to peculiar deaths. Locals have died at Seattle Grace Hospital from internal bleeding, loss of blood, and skull fractures. The police are currently investigating it and would like for those with information to call 911 and report it immediately.

You turned the page of the newspaper over and furrowed your eyebrows. You had read the article just about four times already, still unsure if it was a case. You tossed the newspaper over to Cas who was too busy looking out the window to notice. You snapped your fingers and pointed to the newspaper once he turned his head towards you. You took a large sip of your coffee watching people enter and leave the small café. You turned your attention back to Cas once you heard the crinkle of the newspaper hit the table. 

"So you think it's a case?" You leant forward in your seat, placing your hand on your cheek, using your elbow to support your head. 

"Sounds like it's a pack of vampires. They most likely have a nest then." Cas' gravely voice filled the air as he spoke. 

"Well looks like we're going on a road trip to Seattle then, hm?" With a huff you stood up from your seat along with Cas and started towards Cas' beige 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V.   
...  
You and Cas both got out of the car, shutting the doors behind yourselves. With his fake credit card and ID, Cas booked the two of you a motel room, and for once this particular motel actually wasn't so crappy. The two of you walked up to your room and went inside locking the door once both of you were in. You tossed your duffle bag onto one of the beds, only to plop down beside it. You kicked off your shoes and sighed with relief. Cas sat down on his bed and watched you settle in with a warm smile on his face. You caught his gaze and smiled back at him. To break the silence Cas put on the TV to the news channel, but once he saw your eyes closed he put cartoons on. You smiled at the sound of Cas' childish laughter. Eventually you let your heavy eyelids fall and take you into a deep sleep. 

You were woken up by Cas shaking your shoulders you had a pounding headache. You sat up with a groan and rubbed your eyes.

"I found out where the vamps are, they've been hiding in an old warehouse seven blocks over. We should head out now" Cas had your duffle bag in his hand, he put it beside you and walked out to his car. You stood up and put on your leather jacket while grabbing your machete and placing it in the duffle bag. You walked out the door, locking it behind you. You walked outside and got into Cas' car, once you were in you put on your seatbelt as Cas pulled out of the parking lot. 

Eventually the two of you found the old warehouse. Cas pulled up to the side of the road and parked the car. The two of you go out of the car, with your machetes in hand. You and Cas both looked at each other before walking inside.

"You take a left half of the place" you whispered while pointing your machete in the direction you wanted Cas to go. 

"Okay Y/N, please be careful.." Cas gave you a concerned look before walking to the opposite side of you. You gave Cas a reassuring nod as you disappeared from his sight. After a few minutes of walking you were face-to-face with a vampire. Your head was pounding and your heart began beating faster as you swung your weapon at the monster. It retaliated and punched you square in the jaw. You staggered back and with one final swing you decapitated the vampire. You were met with three other vamps, you attempted to kill them, succeeding once by beheading one of them. But two against one wasn't the best scenario to be in. One of them had you pinned while the other-which you could only assume was the alpha- was bashing his fist into your jaw and cheeks. You screamed in pain and called out for Cas, soon enough the vampires lied lifelessly on the ground. 

"Y/N are you alright?! You're bleeding- let me heal you!-" Cas started to place his fingers to heal you but you shoved his hands away.

"Cas I'm fine! Really...I'm- f-fine..." your words became slurred and your vision began to blur. The walls around you twisted and turned as the corners of your eyes became black.   
Cas' worried look was the last thing you saw before you collapsed. 

"Y/N?! Wake up!" Cas shook your limp body before using his grace to teleport you to Seattle Grace Hospital.   
...  
Cas sat in the small waiting room, waiting for a Doctor to give him some information. A man with wavy dark brown hair wearing a long white coat approached Cas. 

"Come with me please" the doctor led Cas into your room and stood beside your hospital bed. Cas ran up to your unconscious body and placed your hand in his.  

"I'm Doctor. Shepherd, I'm Y/N's doctor. We gave her an MRI and we found out that she has inter cranial hemorrhage." Dr. Shepherd gave Cas a sorrowful look. 

"Blood in the brain..." Cas tilted his head as he started to tear up. 

"Yes. We could preform surgery, but it seems that the bleeding has been happening for quite some time. She probably won't make it through the surgery, or the night." 

Cas felt a pang in his heart as another tear made it's way down Cas' cheek. He wiped his cheeks and whipped his head towards you once he heard your heart monitor beep rapidly. Showing that your pulse was increasing. 

"Y/N?!" Cas yelled out your name as he was dragged away by a few Nurses. 

"CODE BLUE" Dr. Shepherd slammed his fist onto a blue button on the wall. Several interns rushed in and began trying to calm your pulse. 

All Cas could to was wait.

Around 10 minutes later, six other doctors walked out of your room. Dr. Shepherd calmly walked up to Cas. 

"She's stabilized, for now at least. The next time this happens, I'm afraid we won't be able to do much. We can't guarantee that she'll make it. Right now it's best to let her go. We can't do anything else for her." Dr. Shepherd nodded and walked away. Cas took a deep breath and walked into your room. He pulled up a chair beside your bed and sat down in it. Cas watched your chest rise and fall with every breath you took. You were hooked up to many different machines to which Cas could only assume were keeping you alive. He grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"I'm an angel of the lord, one of gods most powerful weapons, a soldier. I'm supposed to protect people like you, I'm supposed to put you before myself. And I failed. I failed the only mission I had." Cas looked down at his lap as he started to sob. His crying becoming more wild and desperate once your heart monitor started beeping slower. 

"I'm sorry Y/N! I'm so SO sorry!" Cas was yelling at this point. His breath went silent as the monitor let out one long beep. Cas held onto you and sobbed into your arm. He looked up after a while and wiped his tear stained cheeks. He placed a kiss on your cheek and walked to the door. He looked back at you, one last time. 

"See you in Heaven Y/N."


End file.
